


Home Away from Home

by VictoriaRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaRose/pseuds/VictoriaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his younger brother Sam are left by their dad at a distant relative's house. Just when Dean's resolved to not get attached to the house or school, he meets his next door neighbor: Castiel</p><p>Human!Neighbor!Castiel AU</p><p>Dean and Cas are 16, Sammy is almost 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Determined end

Only for a little while. That's what he said. That's what he _promised._

When my dad dropped us off at the old, suburban house he intended us to live in for a few weeks, he told us he'd be back by May 2nd, Sam's birthday. The light in Sam's eyes practically sparkled at the words, the first sign that Dad couldn't take that one back, not without disappointing him again. He had missed so many other birthdays in the last 11 years, but hopefully this one was going to be different. In all honesty, just being there on the day would probably be enough of a present for years.

When Sam wasn't looking, too distracted by pulling out our bags filled with old worn-out clothes and hauling them over to the porch, Dad pulled me aside. In hushed tones he said that this job was going to take a while, a string of murders that may be connected to something bigger. I knew exactly what that meant. He said to not to count on a phone call--not that I ever did.

This was almost a routine at this point. Dad had to go out on a hunt, we would be dropped off at some motel or his friend's house, then he would disappear for periods of time, possibly returning when he said he would. It was very rare that Dad let me read his precious notebook, and even more so that he let me get involved with the hunt, even a little bit. But I knew enough to know that these things were hard to estimate the time for.

Looking over to Sam, his heavy arm casually thrown over my shoulder, the last thing he said before goodbye was "Take care of your brother."

I only nodded, but I thought to myself that that went without saying.

 

* * *

 

In two days Sam has already made friends with some of the kids around the block. He was always better at playing normal than I was really, even if he knew he could never keep whatever he earned here. I, on the other hand... well I wasn't exactly entertained but I wasn't doing bad either.

Since school doesn't start until tomorrow, I've been lounging around on the bed in my room, watching whatever show was on the beat up TV. It isn't exactly high quality, and the channel selection is sub-par at best.

I turn off the tv with the remote and lay down on the bed. The room is medium sized, with a bathroom conveniently connected right to it. It seems like maybe this was meant to be a guest room, so it's pretty bare except for the long mirror hanging at the end of the bed near the door, a fairly large dresser across from it, and the TV in the corner. The only part of the room to really complain about is that there's only one bed for both of us. But we've already decided sleeping together is better than either of us sleeping on the floor, and it's not much of a problem for me because Sam is a pretty sound sleeper, and a small one at that.

From outside the open window I hear kids laughing and running, and I pick out the familiar footsteps of my brother, tagging along with the other children. Punctuated by roars of laughter, each kid's name was called out as they chased each other. "Matt!" "John!" "I got you, Lucas!" "Sam!"

I flinch at Sam's name. It sounded so natural. I know this is where he belongs. Not here specifically, just- Someplace like this. A nice house, a TV, school to go to during the week, and friends to play with on the weekends. Someplace where he doesn't have to leave behind all his friends without a word every couple weeks. But I also know that will never happen. It can't. The monsters in the closet won't go away just because Sammy deserves a childhood filled with ignorance and smiles.

I shake my head roughly. It isn't even a discussion. Dad was out saving people, hunting things. It's inevitable that eventually we will take up the family business too. It was the only real way to keep Sammy safe. At least he could savor times like these for a little while. And this time there's a pre-determined end, with a set day and everything, so bittersweet surprise won't be factored into the equation.

Three knocks on my door make me sit straight up in bed. "Dean?"

I clear my throat. "I- Uh- Yeah, come in."

David, my supposedly distant uncle, opens the door slowly. It's more likely that he's only an old friend of my father, not related by blood at all.

"I found some of my boy's old clothes, the sizing might be a little off, but they'll be fine for how long you need them. The school'll understand."

I nod my head in thanks, not sure what else to do. This is the first time we have to go to a school with a uniform. A half-smile forms on my lips "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't find 'em, and we'd be um- free from that."

David chuckles. He is pretty young, with dark brown hair and clean shaven. If he knows my dad, he's probably a hunter. I can't imagine that. There is always the other option though... I look at the old uniforms uneasily.

"Well, you won't get off that easily. Your dad wouldn't like it if I let you slack off while he was gone." He pauses, as if he is also unsure of how to act. With Sam it was easy, he was cheerful mostly, and thankful. But me... I'm older, I'm not exactly sure what our relationship should be. I'm just more conscious of the restrictions than Sam. Why get attached when you know you're going to leave anyway? "It looks like you've got everything you need then. Remember how I told you to get there. If you need any help finding the school tomorrow, there's a boy your age next door, in the white house."

He looks off in thought. "I think maybe his name starts with a.. K? Whatever it is, you should go over and introduce yourself. It'd be helpful to know someone before you start." I nod again, mostly to get him to leave, not really intending to talk to whats-his-name. I can't even remember when it was that he explained where the school is, but I don't really feel like asking. When David nods back and leaves the room, closing the door behind him, I lean back against the bed and close my eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Time to face the day." I shake the arm of my brother roughly. He doesn't even stir. With his warmth pressed against me and the sheets weighing me down, it's tempting just to lay back down in our shared bed and go back to sleep. But Sam would kill me if I let him be late to school, even if it was his fault.

"Come on, Sammy! Rise and shine!" This time I pull off the covers and turn him completely from his side so his face is right in the line of fire of the sunlight streaming in from the windows. For a finishing touch, I clap my hands together hard above his face, making a satisfying slapping sound. His face crunches up and his arm quickly moves to protect his eyes from the offending rays.

"Hey!"

"Not my fault you weren't waking up." I laugh lightly and stroll off to go brush my teeth while Sammy rubs his eyes and pushes stray hairs away from his face.

When I get around to putting on my uniform, I'm relieved to see that at least the dress pants fit pretty well, even if the button-down shirt is kind of big. I walk out of the bathroom to see Sam looking at his reflection in the tall mirror hanging on the bedroom wall. I resist the urge to laugh at the sight of him in the huge pants and hopelessly baggy shirt. I walk up behind him and look at his face through the mirror. As expected, he's not happy. "Could be worse." I try.

"Yeah, but it could be a lot LOT better too." Frustrated, he plucks a belt off the bed and weaves it through the straps on his over sized pants. It definitely helps to hold them up, but now the only place it properly fits is his hips. He looks so small in this moment that I almost forget I'm only four years older than him.

His anger doesn't seem to last long, since he seemingly accepts it and straightens out some of his hair that was sticking out.

"We better get going." I say, lightly rustling his shaggy hair and grabbing my nearly-empty book bag off the floor.

I walk out of the room and out of the house, muttering a small goodbye to David on the way out. We're not really breakfast people, so I expect Sammy is right behind me, and I'm right. 

"The middle school is this way", he says, pointing to the right, "so I guess this is bye for now." He starts to walk away but as he turns I think maybe I should say something to him. At least some encouragement rather than just a plain "See you later".

"Hey-" he turns around. "Um-... Good luck today." He smiles wide and nods, waving before he continues his walk.

It's only just then that I realize the boy standing on the porch of the white house to the right of ours. It wasn't exactly a love poem, but I still feel weird about saying that in front of someone else. My cheeks automatically flush red and I regret getting all mushy at the worse possible time.  Thankfully the boy doesn't seem to notice, and instead walks straight down his walkway with a neutral expression, passing me before turning back.

"Do you need help finding the school?" If it's possible for my cheeks to get any redder, they do.

"No, I'm fine." I say, turning my face away. He shrugs and walks in the opposite direction of the middle school. Then I remember... I didn't bother to listen to the directions to the school from David and I have no clue how to get there. I spend a while contemplating what to do before I decide I have no choice.

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, I walk fast to catch up with the boy and walk about a foot behind.

He's wearing the same uniform as I am, but his is less faded and fits him nicely. I curiously watch the curve of his back as he walks, how his navy messenger bag hangs at his side seemingly weightless despite its size, the way his strides are long and confident. It's strange to see someone with a small frame like his with such a strong posture. Even the way his slender hand grips the strap of his bag, his other at his side swaying back and forth in a slow rhythm, gives him the impression of knowing exactly what he's doing. Yet his skin is pale and clear, looking almost fragile in the morning light, and his hair looks soft, lightly brushing the top of his collar.

"I used to get lost a lot when I first moved here. These streets are pretty confusing for new people." he says, his voice monotone. He must have felt my eyes watching him all this time, or simply sensed me by his side. I can't really pick out any offensive connotations in his words, but something about it rubs me the wrong way.

"Is that supposed to comfort me or something?"

"A little bit." Even with the bitter sarcasm, he answers as bluntly as if I asked him the weather. I'm not really sure how to follow up and I consider just staying silent the rest of the way. That's made impossible when he turns his head to look at me while we walk. His deep blue eyes staring into mine all of a sudden startle me. They look deep into my own green eyes, and I can't help but feel uncomfortable. Unwavering attention beyond his years, studying me as much as I was him just a moment ago. Something about him leaves me more flustered than I've ever been. I've always been good at charming girls and occasionally guys as well, even if I lacked in the friend department (more because there was no necessity for them than anything), but this was different.

Even racking my mind for a reasonable response, with the added pressure of his steady gaze, I can't stop myself from examining him too. I didn't get a good look at him before, but now, face to face I can see that his face has the same contradictory quality as the rest of him. Gentle blue eyes, smooth lips, pale skin. A slight pink to his cheeks. All with a defined jawline, and a forceful yet plain expression. One of someone in complete control of their expressions. I would kill for that ability right now. With our synchronized footsteps the only real sound to distract me from this conversation, I can't guess what my face looks like.

At a lack for a better response, I scoff and turn away. "Oh." Seemingly satisfied, he turns back to look at where we're going. I almost miss looking into his eyes, even with how uneasy they make me feel.

"I'm Castiel by the way. Castiel Novak." he says. Again, his voice conveying nothing.

"Dean Winchester."

With his face forward I can't see his expression, or lack of, not that seeing him makes him any easier to read. I wasn't expecting to find myself so interested with my new neighbor. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get to know him better, as long as we're staying here anyway... I'm still not sure how to feel about him when he asks another question. "Was that your brother before?" This time he sounds genuinely curious, as if exchanging names has alleviated some of the awkwardness.

"Yeah." I say, realizing my answers are automatically short and gruff, perhaps sounding even meaner than I mean them to be. I consider adding something else to ease the tension, but it doesn't seem like Castiel is bothered at all.

For the rest of the walk, we talk only idle chit chat. I try my best to answer without any edge to my voice, and for the most part I succeed. When the school comes into view I realize I haven't been paying attention to the turns or directions to get here at all. I think to myself that I'll have to be guided tomorrow too, and that might not be a bad thing.

We get to the front steps, and before I can consider whether or not to say thank you, my mind make the decision for me. "Thanks." It's low, and I can't bring myself to look the person who just saved hopeless me from getting lost in the face. I almost think he doesn't hear me but he turns back.

With a small yet beautiful, radiant smile, he says "See you later, Dean."

My heart skips a beat, and I know I'm in trouble now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little, beginner chapter I thought up while not paying attention in class. Hopefully I don't stray too far from canon personalities <3


	2. New Friends or Lack Thereof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New kid's introductions of a 16 year old punk who's not that great with communication

The first day is never easy. I would know, since I have had way more than average. Sometimes Sammy and I would get lucky, dad would take us somewhere and we'd be hunting one day, gone the next, no time for school in between. Sometimes that happened again and again for months. The best thing about being off the grid is they don't keep track of how much you go to school. I could go for two years or two days, I would be the only one who knows the difference.

I'm not saying I never like my schools. Sometimes I do. When I was younger, it was a little better. Kids always find it fascinating to have a new student in the class in the middle of the year. You get bombarded with questions and you can make it out with a couple friends. I would start school. Make friends. Leave. Repeat. It gets to you after a while. I can't remember the names of the people I used to know. There are one or two people that stand out, in the schools we stayed in the longest. The people I dated are a little clearer. But the rest... a blur. 

My best childhood memories are of my family. Of Sam learning how to ride a bike on a "borrowed" tricycle because I insisted he couldn't go to 1st grade without knowing at least that. Dad teaching us basic fight moves, so that even as tikes we could fight better than most teens, which came in handy when we learned how to speak our minds. The times dad was there, and the times we went without. The Christmas that Sammy gave me my necklace, that still hangs around my neck right now. Mixed in with the happy memories, there were one or two I would gladly give up. But all in all, my family was what mattered. Location was a small detail.

But even when I know that in hindsight, these schools would be nothing but bad memories, I can't help but shift uncomfortably under harsh, new stares. They weren't important. They didn't matter. If that was true, why did it bother me so much?

When the teacher gave me a short introduction, there was little more than I could do then grumble my name and sit down in an empty seat near the back. I've never liked being the center of attention too much, in fact-- even if he did blend a lot better than I do-- I don't think that Sam likes it very much either. Not that either of us would openly admit it to each other.

But I guess when you transfer into a small school in a small town in the middle of the year there is no real way to avoid notice. Numerous students were turning around in their seats to look at me like some zoo exhibit. I pretended not to notice and slouched back in my seat. Among the mix of questioning and intimidating stares, there were of course a few awestruck glances of girls. That wasn't surprising. Even objectively, I can admit I'm a pretty good looking guy. 

I flash a crooked, knowing smile at the closest girl, the one only diagonal me in front to the right with short brown hair, and it's enough to make her face flush bright red and all the girls turn back around with concealed grins. Also not particularly surprising, I notice one boy near the front with shaggy black hair react similarly. Every once in a while there'd be a guy into me, and I don't really mind either way. If I'm lucky, I can snag two or three people before I leave, making me the one burst of excitement before I'm gone and their lives go back to the dull routine it always is-- or at least that I assume it is. I've always had a little suspicion that staying in one school for years and years would get boring, even if I would jump at the opportunity should it come up under the right circumstances.

* * *

 

When lunch finally came, I was just relieved to be out of class. The topics were boring, I don't have any of my books yet (and maybe I never will need them), and finding the classrooms was a pain in the crowded hallways. I gratefully threw all my things in my new locker and slammed it closed. It must've been pretty loud because a couple of kids turn to look at me, but as soon as I look back they turn away. A lot of the students here seem intimidated by me actually, mostly the younger ones. It probably has to do with the fact that all the other students look like they just walked off the set of an after-school special, with the exception of a handful of kids who scare the other kids as much as I do.

As I head downstairs to the cafeteria, I can smell the food before I even step through the doors. The school ID in my pocket has been connected with some money my dad left us, so all I have to do is scan it to pay for food, and man, it is begging to be used.

I quickly pay for a burger, fries, and a drink and sit at the end of a mostly empty table. Most kids aren't downstairs yet so people are still filling in the seats and a boy sitting alone isn't too noticeable yet. As I work on inhaling my food, I listen to people at the tables around me talking.

What follows is one of the most wholesome conversations I have ever heard in my life. The table in front of mine has mostly girls with a couple of guys mixed in. After one or two greetings as more people sat down, they move on to school. They keep talking about how much homework they had last night, and how a test coming up is going to be hard. I wonder if I'll ever be able to wonder about little things like that. They seem pretty insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Gradually I don't even bother to listen.

Not paying much attention to the talking did give me a chance to survey the lunchroom, however. A lot of the cliques that you would expect where separated appropriately. Jocks. Pretty girls. Strange kids. Loud, obnoxious guys. My guess is the the table in front of me falls somewhere in between. The normal of the normal.

Sitting at the back, only a couple tables from mine, I notice a mostly empty table. At this point the tables are mostly occupied, and even I have a couple people seated near me for lack of space, so it stands out like a sore thumb. I'm not even surprised to see Castiel sitting there, with only one other friend, a guy seated to his side. With the odd talking habits he has (even just the ones I've observed over a small period of time) it's not unusual that he doesn't have that many friends. Not in a bad way either. I think back to the way his eyes on mine made me so nervous. I guess it's more like he really focuses on you while you're talking, in a way that works best one-to-one. Something tells me he doesn't really mind not having a group of friends either. 

His hands move rhythmically playing with the fork between his fingers as his head is turned to look at the boy at his side. Every once in a while his mouth moves to form words that I'd be too far from to hear even if I was sitting across from him. His smile is gone. I've been looking too long because memories of his face lit up like that drift into my mind and I try to think of something else. But I can't stop and my heart starts beating fast again in a way I can't control. I look away from Castiel and his friend and back to the table in front of mine.

* * *

 

That afternoon, I get home late. I had to stay after school a bit to work out some details with my new teachers and by then most people not in some club or after school activity were gone. Without Castiel's guidance, I can barely remember more than the general direction of where the house is. It's only an hour or so since school let out but Sam is already home and watching TV in the living room.

"Hey, Sammy." I say, dropping my bag on the floor near the door.

He looks up. "Hey, Dean. How was school?"

I drop down on the couch next to him, leaning back gratefully into the comfortable soft fabric. "Sunshine and rainbows." He switches the channel from cartoons to some live action TV show. "What about you?"

He shrugs. "There are a couple kids from this block in my class so that's cool." I nod.

As we watch in silence I start to nod off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a draft for far too long


End file.
